


Paris; catacombs and cuddles

by XNOVATURIENT



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, just a little fluff story, ryan is in love with shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNOVATURIENT/pseuds/XNOVATURIENT
Summary: Can Paris finally get Ryan and Shane to confess their crushes?





	Paris; catacombs and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, so I might be a little rusty. I really hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Also let me know if you find any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, but I tried my best.

     Love. It was an all too familiar feeling for Ryan Bergara. As was the unsettling feeling of secrecy that came with it. He was in love with his best friend. Even worse his best friend, who he co-hosted a show with and that he thought to be straight. He wasn’t exactly sure when his feelings for the other man had started. Maybe they had been there since the first time he had laid eyes on him. Or maybe it had been when the two of them spend their first night sleeping in the same bed for their show. But there was one thing he was sure of; Paris was the place that changed it all.

     It was the end of September and the pair had finally been able to arrange for them and their team to take a visit to the romantic Paris. Yet it wasn’t a vacation and there was no time for girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter. They were there to investigate the haunted catacombs of Paris. An investigation that Ryan had been looking forward to since the start of the show. His enthusiasm had already gotten out of hand on the plane, which was when he started to rant to Shane, his best friend and long time crush. ‘So-‘ Ryan started, ‘these catacombs supposedly hold the remains of about six million people, that were placed there from 1786 till far into the 19th century. People have reported seeing strange orbs, hearing voices from the walls and getting touched by something invisible. They are open during the day, but they have allowed us to go there after hours so we’ll be able to investigate from closing time till midnight.’  
‘Wait-‘ Shane interrupted, ‘so we aren’t going to stay overnight?’

  
     ‘No, apparently some people have gone missing inside and they didn’t make it out alive. Buzzfeed has actually set us up in some sort of fancy hotel. I haven’t even seen it myself’  
When their plane had landed Ryan, Shane and the team decided to go straight to the catacombs, seeing as any time spend on other stuff would take time out of their investigation. They parked their rented van nearby, gathered all their equipment and went it. On entry of the staircase Ryan had already gotten a bad feeling about this place and felt the desperate urge to move closer to Shane. He looked over at the taller boy and immediately felt his nerves disappear. ‘It’s only three hours’ he quietly whispered to himself.

 

 

     Once they had finished their investigation with some evidence -that would probably lead to some playful arguments later- and had a few too many drinks, it was finally time for them to discover what hotel they would be staying at for the upcoming night. As soon as the pair and their crew walked through the door they had already realized that this place was fancier than they had ever stayed at during one of their investigations. This realization was yet again confirmed when Shane and Ryan opened the room, that would be theirs for the night. The first thing they saw as they walked in was this really big bed, that the pair would have to share for the night, neatly made up with a white sheet and black spread. Next to the bed were these glass doors opening up to a small balcony, which to their uttermost surprise overlooked the Eiffel tower.

  
     Shane dropped down onto the bed with a sigh of exhaustion, his shirt climbing up a little in the process. Ryan looked away, afraid of exposing the blush that slowly started showing on his face. His gazed moving from the person spread out on the bed to the bathroom, which seemed to be closed off from the rest of the room only by a door of blurry glass. He let out a sigh. ‘This could not lead to anything good’

 

 

     Ryan had been sitting at the small desk in their room for about fifteen minutes when Shane finally got up from his position on the middle of the bed. Telling Ryan he was going to take a quick shower in the process. Ryan mumbled something along the lines of all right back at him, without taking an eye of his laptop. At least not till he heard the shower running. Ryan slowly turned his gaze to the bathroom door, watching the outline of Shane’s undressed body move under the running water. His breath stuttered and a shiver made its way across his body, as his quickly moved back to his work.

  
     By the time Shane came back from the bathroom Ryan had already made his way into their shared bed. His back turned to Shane, afraid that the other man would be able to read his attraction in seconds. Of course his mind had come up with all sorts of scenarios revolving around the two of them, but that didn’t mean his, most likely straight, friend would ever need to know. He felt the bed move and small bit of warm air came up against the back of his neck every few seconds, which could only mean one thing. Shane had taken up the empty spot behind him in the bed, his face turned towards the smaller man.

     ‘So’ Shane whispered softly. When Ryan wouldn’t reply he repeated himself, this time a bit louder. In contrary to the previous time Ryan couldn’t ignore Shane again. ‘What do you want, Shane?’ he mumbled, making no effort to turn around. Shane took a deep breath. ‘I think we need to talk about earlier. I saw you looking at me when I was in the shower.’  
Ryan felt his whole body starting to tremble and his breathing became more rapid. How could he think Shane would never notice the numerous stares he aimed towards the tall man? He felt an arm slip over his body and talk a hold of his hands. ‘Hey, hey-‘ Shane whispered in his ear, ‘it’s okay. I was actually gonna tell you I didn’t mind, like at all. In fact a part of me might have hoped you would do a little more than stare.’

  
     The younger man slowly turned around, looking up to meet the other’s eyes. ‘Wait, really?’ he questioned. Shane placed a small kiss on the tip of Ryan’s nose. ‘Really’


End file.
